onepiecefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Discussion utilisateur:Nefertari Vivi297733
MERCI DE SIGNER APRES AVOIR LAISSÉ UN MESSAGE !! -Vio ♥ Bienvenue Slt Vivi. Le mieux c que tu copie le modèl Derien =) qur quelle page ? ta plus qu'a mettre une image. En mode source tu clique sur image a droite et tu choisit une image de ton ordi ou du Wiki. Gol-d-manuel (discussion) avril 25, 2013 à 13:15 (UTC) tu vas bien vivi laisse moi un méssage 84.103.94.208 juillet 7, 2013 à 08:19 (UTC) Sot j'ai une question qui ne me concerne pas j'ai vue que tas envoyer des photo a Manu et que ton ami c'est fait pirater comment sa c'est terminer [[Utilisateur:Leo.verger|'Leo']][[Discussion Utilisateur:Leo.verger|'Verger ']] août 10, 2013 à 08:21 (UTC) ok autant pour moi tu peux aller sur le tchat [[Utilisateur:Leo.verger|'Leo']][[Discussion Utilisateur:Leo.verger|'Verger ']] août 11, 2013 à 11:57 (UTC) que je t'explique XD http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Blog_utilisateur:Seoyeon/Tuto_%22Char_Box%22 ici tu as tout ce qu'il faut pour les tableau (char box que sa s'appelle XD) tu copie colle en mode source ce que tu as dans les encadrer sans toucher a rien ! suffit de remplir http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Blog_utilisateur:Seoyeon/Tuto_%22Couleurs%22 ensuite cette page c les couleurs. si tu veut les meme que celle des mugis suffi de mettre celle corespondant ^^ voila j'espère t'avoir aider ^^ septembre 14, 2013 à 16:57 (UTC) slt :) j'ai vu que les couleurs s'affichait pas ^^ je t'ai donner un coup de main j'ai oublier de dire qu'il faut pas mettre les # honte a moi ^^ septembre 15, 2013 à 12:25 (UTC) j'ai fait deux trois retouche ^^ mais pour l'image il me faut un lien ^^ septembre 15, 2013 à 12:36 (UTC) tu m'envoie l'adresse de l'image en gros le http// machin.... ^^ un copier coller et c bon ^^ septembre 15, 2013 à 12:55 (UTC) c fait :) septembre 15, 2013 à 13:03 (UTC) Avertissement Yo Vivi ! Ce serait cool si tu évitais de faire plusieurs modifs de suite car c'est considéré comme du flood, je te conseille de bien te relire avant d'enregistrer ;) janvier 22, 2016 à 13:11 (UTC) Catégorie Salut, j'ai vu que tu voulais rajouter les Minks dans la catégorie "Animaux parlant". Sache que les utilisateurs ne possédant aucun grade n'ont pas le droit d'ajouter des catégories. Alors, quand tu rencontres ce genre de problème, le mieux est de contacter directement un administrateur. Méli-sama (discussion) janvier 31, 2016 à 17:33 (UTC) Avertissement D'accord Vivi, je peux comprendre que les modifs portable sont plus difficiles a maitriser, pas de problème, tant que tu fais de ton mieux ;) février 1, 2016 à 21:44 (UTC) Réponse Salut Vivi ! ^^ Bah derien tkt et c'est moi qui te remercie pour tout ton travail fourni sur les pages du wiki ! :D Je t'invite, pour la prochaine fois, a enlever toi même le modèle incomplet si tu y arrive ! ^^ Lol ^^. Tkt il n'est pas remarqué que par moi ! ;) Byye et encore derien ! :) Ha ok, c'est bizarre car moi je peux le faire alors que je suis pas Administrateur. En plus, j'ai reposé la question à un Admin, il m'a dit qu'on pouvait bien le faire. :/ Bref, je te conseil de réessayer de le supprimer, et si ça ne marche pas, demande ça à un Admin. Et je continuerais de les enlever après toi si tu veux ^^. Aller bye ! Explication Yo Je t'envoie ce message pour t'expliquer quelques détails, voila, tes modifs sont bonnes, mais sur les pages des épisodes, tu as rajouté le modèle "Incomplet", ce modèle rajoute automatiquement une catégorie à la page, or, comme tu le sais, seuls les membres du staff peuvent rajouter des catégories, donc ne rajoute plus ce modèle stp. Et aussi, évite de faire trop de modifs à la fois, c'est considéré comme flood. Si t'as pas compris quelque chose ou que t'as des questions, viens sur le tchat ^^ [[User:Heat Fist Ño Ace|''Heat Fist]] [[Discussion Utilisateur:Heat Fist Ño Ace|Ño]] [[Spécial:Contributions/Heat Fist Ño Ace|' Ace]] février 6, 2016 à 14:24 (UTC) Reponses : Ebauche/Partie vide Salut Nefer :) Une ébauche reprend l’état général de la page qui est dépourvu de contenu alors que le modèle incomplet est censé lui indiquer une partie manquante d'une page. http://images.wikia.com/solorsean/fr/images/archive/5/5e/Croco_006.gif Profil [[Spécial:Contributions/CrocoboyMr0|'''CrocoboyMr0]] Discussion http://images.wikia.com/solorsean/fr/images/archive/5/5e/Croco_006.gif février 7, 2016 à 18:32 (UTC) Re Salut Vivi ! Excuse-moi pour la réponse tardive. ^^ Okay ! Ha bah tant mieux ! :) Ouais c'est bizarre, peut être un bug qui fait qu'on ne peut pas publier sa modifcation, mais la deuxième fois ça marche en principe ! :p M'enfin, le but est que sa marche maintenant ! :D Mais les contributeurs normaux n'ont pas le droit d'ajoute pas le modèle "imcomplet" par contre, tu peux le retirer mais pas le rajouter, au cas où tu s'avais pas ;) Derien ! =) Aller bye et merci ! Ha oki, c'est bizarre ça... Tu en a parlé à un Admin ? Sinon, je te le conseil, il comprendra et réglera peut être le problème ^^. Oui j'ai vu ça :/ Ha oki, le fail xD Bye ! ;) Oki cool, comme ça on pourra essayer de comprendre et analyser le problème ;) Mdrr :') Ouais ça va encore, de toute façon, on a déjà tous (ou presque xD) été averti a nos débuts pour une raison ou une autre. :) À plus ! Déblocage page Voilà, c'est fait. http://images.wikia.com/solorsean/fr/images/archive/5/5e/Croco_006.gif Profil CrocoboyMr0 Discussion http://images.wikia.com/solorsean/fr/images/archive/5/5e/Croco_006.gif BONJOUR je m'apelle milo85.26.24.83 février 22, 2016 à 12:09 (UTC) 'b'''onjour c'est quoi ton facebook je m'apelle milo et jaime one piece Enchanté Yo ! Niveau plan drague, le Milo du dessus n'est pas très fin si tu veux mon avis, mais passons ! Je suis l'un des rollback de ce Wiki, mon rôle est de veiller sur les modifications, par conséquent je regarde attentivement toutes les modifications du wiki et si elles ne sont pas pertinentes je gueule un coup ! Bref, là normalement tu dois te dire : "Mais qu'ai-je fais, mon dieu, de grâce ?" enfin plus ou moins nan ? Bon, rassure-toi tu n'as rien fait ne bien grave. Je t'explique : j'ai remarqué que tes modifications étaient pour la plupart des corrections orthographiques et autres corrections diverses et je t'en remercie car à toi seule tu fais quelque chose que peu font (à part moi bien sûr ... hum bref) et tu es d'une grande aide. Cependant, j'ai deux remarques à faire : * Si tu veux corriger les fautes, veille à bien toutes les corriger, si tu veux tu peux utiliser ce site, mais veille à relire car un site n'est pas infaillible. * Deuxièmement, j'espère que tu ne modifis pas dans le but de grandir le nombre de tes modifications ou d'obtenir des badges ou même de monter dans le "classement". Si je te dis ça, c'est parce que tu modifies ÉNORMÉMENT et quand un utilisateur fait BEAUCOUP de modif d'afilé c'est souvent "mauvais signe". J'ai tendene à préfèrer quelqu'un qui fait peu de modification, mais que ces dernières soient conséquentes. Néanmoins, je t'encourage à continuer tes modifications mais à diminuer la cadence, si tu veux bien ^^'. Voila voila ma biche ! J'espère que je ne t'ai ni révoltée, ni endormie, ni même charmée car là n'est pas mon but ! Biz et à bientôt ! http://image.noelshack.com/fichiers/2016/53/1451740739-tumblr-ny2rq0kdo91tenzypo1-540.png février 24, 2016 à 22:41 (UTC) Tsar Salut Vivi, J'ai vu ses modifications, il ne fait qu'ajouter des liens interlangues, rien de bien méchant, si tu veux en savoir plus http://communaute.wikia.com/wiki/Aide:Liens_interlangues http://images.wikia.com/solorsean/fr/images/archive/5/5e/Croco_006.gif Profil '''CrocoboyMr0' Discussion http://images.wikia.com/solorsean/fr/images/archive/5/5e/Croco_006.gif Re : Remerciements ! Merci ça fait plaisir ! :) http://images.wikia.com/solorsean/fr/images/archive/5/5e/Croco_006.gif Profil CrocoboyMr0 Discussion http://images.wikia.com/solorsean/fr/images/archive/5/5e/Croco_006.gif Demande Salut ^^ Je suis Heat Fist Ño Ace élu administrateur sur le wiki depuis à peu près un mois, on se connait déjà je crois, si ça ne te dérange pas, j'ai une proposition à te faire, passe sur le tchat quand tu peux s'il te plait, juste demain je serai la à partir de midi. J'espère que tu viendras. mai 9, 2016 à 19:27 (UTC) Rollback Coucou~ De rien et puis c'est normal ! On a vu que tu faisais du bon boulot depuis quelques temps alors pourquoi ne pas te laisser ta chance de devenir une rollback ^^ Je n'en doute pas ! A plus :) ♥[[Utilisateur:Seoyeon|'Seo']]❀[[Discussion utilisateur:Seoyeon|'Yeon']]♥ mai 16, 2016 à 16:24 (UTC) Correction du résumé Salut Vivi ! Je voulais simplement de dire un grand MERCIII ! Pour la correction du Résumé Approfondi du Chapitre 826, qui est juste génial et très remarquable ! Je pense que ce résumé était trop long, et je n'avais pas trop fait gaffe à la syntaxe et cetera... Bref, je pense que le résumé est beaucoup mieux comme ça, et je ne peux que te dire merci ! Je ferais + attention la prochaine, promis :P Cette correction de mon résumé devait être très longue et peut être dur, donc même si tu fais ton boulot, je me dois au moins de t'envoyer un petit message ! À bientôt :) D'accord, super ! Pas de souci, je te préviendrai avec plaisir ;) À+ Re: Absence Yoh, d'accord t'inquiètes pour l'absence, bosse bien pour les exams et reviens vite ! mai 26, 2016 à 13:55 (UTC) Bien joué Salut j'voulais juste te remercier d'avoir corrigé les fautes sur la page Ryusoken, c'est moi qui ait fait ces ptites fautes (désolé) et j'voulais juste te remercier :) Portgas D. Thomas (new) (discussion) mai 28, 2016 à 19:04 (UTC) Re: Coucou ! Merci beaucoup Vivi, ça m'a fait plaisir :3 À+ Quiz Salut! Voilà c'est fait! (désolé du petit délai ^^') Merci d'avoir noté l'erreur! :) --Loiciol (discussion) juin 18, 2016 à 20:57 (UTC) Merci Bonsoir, Je tenais à te remercier pour le travail que tu as fourni sur la page Brook/Histoire et d'autres. C'est plaisant de te savoir parmi nous. Je tenais à te faire part d'un détail, j'avais commencé à refondre la page de Brook/Histoire et j'en étais à la partie des "Deux ans pour s’entraîner", je compte donc continuer sa rédaction pour la cohérence. L'expression laisse grandement à désirer c'est pour cela que j'ai repris l'histoire de Brook depuis le début ^^, non sans laisser quelques fautes que tu as corrigé ! Comme tu as déjà ajouté quelques références, j'aurai moins de boulot, merci. De plus je travaille également sur la page Histoire de Robin, dont je continuerai la rédaction sous peu. Hum voila, ce message, n'a pas servi à grand chose finalement ... A bientôt ! http://image.noelshack.com/fichiers/2016/13/1459691735-1455288d3f22198d66677dbaa8792895.png juin 26, 2016 à 19:17 (UTC) Re: Mugi C'est une bonne initiative que tu as là, j'y ai beaucoup pensé vu que ce sont des pages très importantes qui sont malgré tout incomplètes ! Tu devrais avant tout t'attaquer à l'histoire de Luffy qui est LE plus gros morceau du wiki, il faut relire afin de corriger les fautes et de vérifier les références ainsi que placer les images en face des paraphes, enfin ajouter du contenu s'il est manquant. J'avais pour projet de la refaire mais si tu peux baliser le terrain, ça ne peut être qu'un plus ! http://image.noelshack.com/fichiers/2016/13/1459691735-1455288d3f22198d66677dbaa8792895.png Salut Vivi ! C'est moi Lulu. Je tenais à te remercier pour ce que tu as dit, sa fait plaisir de voir que le travail qu'on apporte est apprécié. Je tiens compte de ce que tu m'as dit et je tacherais de faire plus attention à mon orthographe qui comme tu as tu pu le voir n'est pas très jolie à voir. peut etre à bientot :) Lulu le yonkou. I only speak English (and not perfectly) I'm sorry, I don't speak French. I'm absolutely not interested in your badges!!! I'm not French, I don't speak French, why would I? :-) I came to this wiki following an interlink; I noticed a group of wrong links and I simply decided to fix them! Is it ok for this wiki if I do this work? It's not needed to speak French for it. --Meganoide (discussion) juillet 18, 2016 à 07:40 (UTC) Actually I corrected (in your examples) Luffy in Monkey D. Luffy only in the same pages in which I did other stuffs. So, in the end, it counts as a single edit. However in my opinion they're mistakes. "Luffy" is not the name of a page; it's only a redirect, which means: a wrong name, but with a redirect. If the pages link to the very correct name of the other page it would be better, in my opinion. So, if it's ok, I'll continue to fix wrong links (like Dr. Kobato --> Kobato) and, if it's ok, I'll change even "Luffy"'s links at the same time. --Meganoide (discussion) juillet 18, 2016 à 08:50 (UTC) Félicitations pour avoir complété la page Histoire de Robin, c'est vraiment un plus pour le wiki depuis le temps ! :)60px|link=User Talk:Stern Ritter 'Stern Ritter 60px|link=Special:Contributions/Stern Ritter ' juillet 28, 2016 à 20:17 (UTC) Ah ouais, j'avais même pas vu !!!! Waow !! Tu es formidable, Vivi, je suis vraiment impressionné ! Bah écoute, si tu veux poster ta candidature, tu peux compter sur moi, pour plaider en ta faveur !! X), non sérieux, je sais pas quoi dire, tout le monde devrait t'être reconnaissant pour compléter les pages des mugiwaras, parce que avant toi, personne n'osait le faire...60px|link=User Talk:Stern Ritter 'Stern Ritter 60px|link=Special:Contributions/Stern Ritter ' juillet 28, 2016 à 20:28 (UTC) MàJ Je crois que j'ai oublié les ref juste pour Pudding ouais, je m'en suis rendu compte après modif mais j'avais la flemme de remodif xD je la mettrai dans un quart d'heur si personne le fait avant juillet 28, 2016 à 20:51 (UTC) Mais de rien, tu les mérites amplement ! Oui, t'inquiètes, les pages Histoire sont les plus importantes de toute façon.60px|link=User Talk:Stern Ritter 'Stern Ritter 60px|link=Special:Contributions/Stern Ritter ' juillet 28, 2016 à 20:51 (UTC) Haha, ça marche, dis-moi, ça te dérangerait de t'occuper des références littéraires de l'équipage de big mom à mettre dans la partie futilités ? Il faut pour cela, que tu t'inspires des références sur le wiki anglais. Si tu ne peux pas, c'est pas grave, t'inquiètes ! 60px|link=User Talk:Stern Ritter 'Stern Ritter 60px|link=Special:Contributions/Stern Ritter ' juillet 28, 2016 à 21:07 (UTC) Oui, pas de soucis ! ;) 60px|link=User Talk:Stern Ritter 'Stern Ritter 60px|link=Special:Contributions/Stern Ritter ' juillet 28, 2016 à 21:21 (UTC) Yo Vivi, oui je viens de voir ça, c'est du bon travail, il ne manque rien ! Merci beaucoup Vivi et bonne soirée à toi également ! :) 60px|link=User Talk:Stern Ritter 'Stern Ritter 60px|link=Special:Contributions/Stern Ritter ' juillet 29, 2016 à 18:04 (UTC)